dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AndrewBrauer/Dick Figures Season Five Review
WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS SPOILERS It's been roughly three years and now a total of five seasons, the fifth season has been released digitally and it's time to talk about it. Overall season five has been an impressive season and is much more improved over the last season which may have been the worse (featuring Ocho Muerte, one of the worst episodes of all time) even though season five still has it's flaws. I'll break down each episode. 1. GTA Pacific Grim A good opener for the first season, I thought this episode was a clever parody of Grand Theft Auto and the most recent hit film "Pacific Grim" as they come together. The jokes about mind control and video games were silly enough, but the one drawback to this episode is the second half. What could have been a hilariously put together fight, ends up being a stupid dance off that was just used because there wasn't enough time for an actual fight. The ending was predictable as everyone just dies, but we knew that considering the whole twist was that GTA: Pacific Grim actually took place in the real world. Overall, this episode is recommendable, but don't expect this to be a classic. 3 out of 5 stars 2. Hardcore Chore First off, I love the idea that Red and Blue bet who can't swear the longest and Red just loses right away. It was silly to see Red doing all of Blue's chores in the worst way possible, this is the kind of Red that could of gone off the deep end, but he was used just right. Even funnier was a typical day off for Blue, since all the stuff he does is so relatable; watching your favorite television shows, sleeping, and surfing the internet. I was cracking up to all that and Blue had all of the funniest lines, especially the "Game of Thrones" masturbation joke and the very long coffee joke. The ending is pretty silly but was done just right, and it felt just right. Overall this is a very good episode and I highly recommend it. 4 out of 5 stars 3. Snowjob One of the rare things about this episode was that Red actually needs Blue's help. How Blue and Pink try to get Red out of being frozen were ranging from normal to over-the-top. The best joke was obviously the snowjob joke Red made about Pink that was predictable to see, but still made for a chuckle. The ending was so forced, Red is set free and Blue dies, it was something I saw coming a mile away. Overall it's a decent episode that has some interesting ideas, but isn't executed well. 2.5 out of 5 stars. 4. Dick Figures The Movie - The Song Music Video http://dickfiguresfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AndrewBrauer/Dick_Figures_Season_5_Episode_4_Review 3 out of 5 stars 5. The Red Planet http://dickfiguresfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AndrewBrauer/Dick_Figures_Season_5_Episode_5_Review 2 out of 5 stars 6. A Hobbit of Thrones One thing Dick Figures doesn't do much, but sometimes does is poke fun at pop culture and current topics going on in the media world. This episode makes fun of everyone's obsession with fantasy movies and such. A Hobbit of Thrones finds the writers at their best, making for a silly, satrical, and smart episode that pokes at The Hobbit and Game of Thrones. Pink and Stacy are particular standouts here, and are at their best. At first I thought having them high on pot brownies seemed forced as a joke to be like "Girls can't ever be interested in nerd movies and games" which seemed old and quite sexist, but then I got the idea. The entire episode is about how in RPG's you can change the rules and do whatever you want, having two stoned women control the rules can only lead to madness and giggles. I wish Red and Blue were also high so that it would make for an even stranger and funnier episode. But I was having such a good time, that I easily forgave the writers for not doing. The after credits scene is pretty silly, even though it seems like a rehash of an infamous scene from DFTM. Overall it's a great episode and a very smart episode as well. 4 out of 5 stars 7. Das Vidiamond Even with a hard title to say, the whole idea is pretty simple. Red and Blue are in peril of being nearly crushed by a trash stomper (Sorry I don't know the proper name for it) and need to reflect on what happened earlier that night. As Red and Blue go and buy some alcohol for some kind of party that is hardly mentioned, they get a special kind of vodka that does nothing, but make you poop out diamonds for some strange reasons. But Red, the man he is, get him and Blue to particpate in crazy activites. The whole montage was decent (though having Blue seem drunk and having a bad time seemed very old, hello it's season five time for a change-up) I liked the bear breakout the most and was used properly. The ending was interesting where Red and Blue are just about squeezed to death (in a very unusual way) Red farts out a giant diamond, and then they both get crushed suddenly, it was interesting and a nice change-up for the typical Dick Figures ending. Overall it's an enjoyable enough episode with some interesting ideas on how they tell an episode 3.5 out of 5 stars 8. Trash God Wow, what a train wreck! This episode is in such poor taste, get ready for a huge rant. Trash God is such an awful episode and will be controversial for many, either a love it or hate it. I can see how many will hate it, and the reason why, is because this is one of the rare episodes where I just hated Red. He gets rewarded for being a disgusting person, and earlier in the begining we automatically forgive him for stomping on the ants. Yet, we can't forgive Blue for cleaning up his room as it's much worse than Red stomping on the ants. I hated that so much and thought it made no sense whatsoever, as always we have to assume that Red never has to deal with any problems and Blue has to deal with everyone of them. Having to see that repeated again and again is so old, boring, and quite frustrating. The ending may also be one of the worst Dick Figures endings ever, you'll really despise Red for deciding to shrink Blue even more and then eating him, at that point you'll believe that Red and Blue should never be friends. A true friend wouldn't do that, as proven in the ending of DFTM. Overall Trash God is such an embarassment and should be avoided at all costs. 1 out of 5 stars 9. Chick Figures Time to get the bad aftertaste of Trash God out and have Chick Figures enter the scene. I loved this episode so much, and it may be one of my all time favorites. With female driven comedies becoming big in both movies and televison shows, I thought it was smart to get a female's point of view of what Red and Blue usually have to deal with. It was much more real, honest, and quite funny and makes me want to see more of Lavendar (Blue) and Scarlet (Red) two females who felt much more believable as roomates and friends than Red and Blue in certain episodes. Watching this episode reminded me of an episode of other female driven comedy shows like "Broad City" and "Girls" and shows that the writers may be maturing and getting smarter with their writing. And I loved how it ended, where just because Lavendar and Scarlet are females doesn't mean they automatically get away with everything (at least in Lavendar's case) and how females can screw up just as much as men. Overall I adored Chick Figures and hope in the future, that is becomes a fan favorite and we get more. 5 out of 5 stars. 10. Happy Birthdump On paper, this idea seems typical for a saturday morning cartoon, but how it was executed made for a giggle fested episode and a highly enjoyable one as well. First off, Blue doesn't just deal with the problem, but Red as well, I loved how the two had to rush home and both suffered for it, I like it when Red has problems to deal with and he figures it out in his own crazy, but not always successful, ways. The reminders to make them go take a dump led to many giggles, and the ending was just perfect. When Red and Blue arrived at their home, every one of their friends were their to surprise them with a party, which really shows that Blue isn't just a person to take a dump on whenever they want (I don't mean literally, but you get the point) but that he actually has people who care enough about him to throw a party. And that Red and Blue end up pooping right out of their pants from being surprised was just icing on the cake, making for a strangly funny ending. Overall this is a terrfic episode and one many will enjoy. 4.5 out of 5 stars 11. Figured Out This will be an interesting episode to talk about, this is the bonus episode included when you purchase the season, where it takes place after the events of DFTM. It was sad in a very silly way, so much stuff here is over-the-top and ridiculous. Blue now has a beard for reasons unknown, the fat ugly girl ends up with Red and turns out fo have a gorgeous face, Stacy goes back to medical school and is rewarded for being the hottest doctor ever, but the best joke is Broseph, who is in prison. The line he said "You fellas wanna take a shower" had me laughing out loud as it's a joke about prison rape in the showers, which really shows that the writers will go to dark lengths for comedy, if one of the prisoners said "Try not to drop the soap" it would have made for one of the funniest scenes in Dick Figures history. Figured Out also led me to questions as well, like why were the kids Red and Blue had both daughters? Is this a prequel to Chick Figures? And what about the other characters? But Figured Out is a necessary episode and it reminded me of the series finale of How I Met Your Mother, but much faster. Overall I really like Figured Out and will be a topic of discussion for longtime fans. 4 out of 5 stars Here's my scale of the season on a scale of 1 to 100 66/100 Best Episode: Chick Figures Worst Episode: Trash God Category:Blog posts